an open book
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Set in 2a. -"Why do you care about what happens to me?"-Emma tries to convince herself that she doesn't care about Hook and fails. Miserably.


**an open book**

"Wait, so _Captain Hook_ is in Storybrooke?"

Emma winces at how excited Henry sounds and turns away, busying herself with the dishes. "Yeah," She mutters. She and David have been at the hospital for most of last night and Emma is _tired_ and she just wants to collapse into bed.

But she has to return to the hospital again today.

 _Damnit._

"That's awesome!" Henry says, oblivious to her frustration. "What's he like? You guys met him in the Enchanted Forest, right?" The question is directed at her and Mary Margaret. Emma studiously dries the dishes, ignoring her mother's gaze.

"Yes," Mary Margaret says finally when it becomes clear that Emma doesn't plan on answering. "The compass we used to get back home-he was the one who told us about it, actually."

"Hold on a sec," Henry says and pulls out his storybook from his bag and flips through the pages. Emma joins them at the table and does her best not to look _too_ interested.

"Weird," Henry mutters when he comes to the end. "There's no mention of him anywhere."

"How come?" Mary Margaret frowns. "He's from the Enchanted Forest like the rest of us, so he should be in there."

"I dunno," Henry glances up at Emma. "What do you think, Mom?"

Emma shrugs. "No clue."

"I don't suppose you guys know anything about him, either?"

"Well, it's not like we spent our time swapping back stories," Mary Margaret points out reasonably and Emma flushes, because that's _exactly_ what they did.

But Mary Margaret doesn't need to know that.

Neither does Henry, really. No one needs to know. 

"Well, if he helped you get the compass, then why didn't he come back to Storybrooke with you?" Henry questions then and Emma's hands tighten into fists. "Did he betray you?"

Mary Margaret opens her mouth to answer, but Emma cuts her off. "No," She says quietly. "I betrayed him first."

Her mother looks up sharply at her but Emma avoids her probing gaze and gets up. "I should probably go check on things at the hospital," She says and presses a kiss to Henry's forehead. "I'll see you guys later."

When Emma arrives at the hospital, she's relieved to see that the chaos has died down somewhat. After making some enquiries, she learns that Belle has been discharged; having recovered from the shock of the incident. The stranger and Hook still haven't woken up, though.

Dr Whale shakes his head when Emma asks him about Hook's recovery. "He'll make it, but he's not out of the woods yet. It'll take some time for him to wake up."

Emma's heart sinks at his words. She tries to tell herself that she doesn't care about what happens to Hook; but the truth is, she does. She has no idea why. He's a pirate and a villain and he just shot Belle and he's double crossed her ( _only after you did it to him first_ , a little voice in her head reminds her) and he's working with Cora. They're on opposite sides. She shouldn't care this much.

But for whatever reason, she does.

When Whale leaves to check up on his other patients, Emma enters Hook's room. She hesitates in the doorway for a minute, staring at his unconscious form. He looks strangely younger and unguarded in the robe the nurses have dressed him in. But his face is tense even in sleep and his lips move in nonsensical murmurs.

Emma sits down cautiously at the edge of the bed, fighting off the impulse to touch his hair. Or his face. Or….any part of him, really. Okay, that sounds bad. She blushes at her own thoughts, absently locking her fingers together. Sure, it isn't the first time she's had indecent thoughts about the man, not by a long shot. But can she be blamed, really? He's quite possibly the hottest guy she's ever seen in _any_ realm and his salacious smirks and innuendos don't help one bit.

Emma sighs. On one hand, Hook is nothing but a vengeful pirate, a villain who's not to be trusted. But on the other, he's a man of honor, a gentleman even; someone she connected to on top of that beanstalk, someone who she knows has the same type of spirit and soul that she does. Someone, who oddly enough, she _trusted_ for those few hours up on the beanstalk.

She thought she'd never see him again after she left the Enchanted Forest and has told herself that it was for the best.

Clearly, she was wrong.

 _Stupid, attractive pirate,_ Emma thinks irritably.

He just needs to leave Storybrooke already, to get out of her head and heart and to stop making her questioning everything she knows. He needs to stop being so…. _him_.

Somehow, Emma knows that's not going to happen. Not by a long shot.

 _Damnit_.

"Go, eat your jello."

Emma speaks the words in a growl as she none too gently shoves Hook down the hallway. He grunts in pain momentarily, and then flashes her a knowing smirk.

"Jealous, darling?"

Emma narrows her eyes, stunned by his audacity. "You're quite full of yourself, aren't you?"

"That's not a no, love."

"It's also not a yes," She snaps and then whips around as she hears footsteps.

Gold appears around the corner, speaking to a nurse. He hasn't noticed them yet, but if the low growl Hook emits at the sight of him is any indication; he will soon.

 _Oh, for the love of-_

"Hide!" Emma pulls Hook into the nearest empty room and slams the door, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. The pirate struggles against her grip, his voice a snarl as he speaks.

"Let go of me, Swan."

Emma looks up at him incredulously. _Is this guy even for real_? "Are you serious?" She hisses. "You're beaten up, _badly_ , probably high on medication; and you want to take on the guy who's immortal and has super powerful magic and is partially responsible for your current condition?" Hook looks undeterred by her words and Emma groans, leaning against the wall. "You must be out of your mind."

"You can't stop me from getting my revenge, Swan," He says lowly and Emma scoffs.

"We'll see about that."

Hook takes a step closer then, invading her personal space and Emma swallows; backing further into the wall.

"He's a demon and a murderer," Hook says, his eyes boring into hers; unmasked anger darkening them. "And yet you insist on protecting him," His voice rises slightly. "That's bad form."

Emma huffs, determined not to show how affected she is by his proximity. "I don't need to protect him, he can do it all by himself. He's immortal, remember? You, on the other hand….you have a damn death wish, and I can't have you dying on my watch."

Something flickers across Hook's face; something that looks strangely like tenderness. Emma tries not to dwell on it.

He leans closer and Emma has to force herself to keep her gaze locked with his and to _not_ look at his lips. No matter how inviting they might seem. No matter the fact that they're but a hair's breadth away from hers. _He's a pirate_ , She reminds herself. _A liar and a scoundrel, the type you absolutely do_ _ **not**_ _want to get entangled with_.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" Hook asks finally, the question a low murmur. A shiver wracks through Emma and she closes her eyes for a moment, asking herself the same thing.

She doesn't have an answer.

"I don't." Emma replies and it's a blatant lie; clearly obvious by the tilt of Hook's lips when she speaks it.

"Whatever you say, love."

The footsteps have passed, the hallway is empty.

For a moment, they simply stare at each other, the air thick with unspoken words and tension.

Finally, Emma recollects herself and opens the door.

"You should get back to your room."

Hook gives her a little mocking bow.

"As you wish, milady."

"Because every moment I'm here, is a moment closer to me killing Hook."

Gold's words send a cold wave of dread through Emma, making her look away so he can't see her conflicted face. She knows it's not a bluff; she knows that Gold would kill Hook at the slightest chance, given their history together.

If she doesn't go with him to New York, then…..

Emma agrees finally, and Gold smirks like he'd expected it all along.

 _Damnit,_ Emma thinks, clenching her fists.

That pirate is definitely a problem.

For whatever reason, she cares about him and his safety, and it scares the hell out of her.

 _He can never know that I care_ , Emma thinks, but deep down she knows it's futile to even hope for it.

She's an open book to him, after all.


End file.
